


Cloudless Climes and Starry Skies

by igrab



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrab/pseuds/igrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little snapshot of what Tauriel might be like in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1010015/chapters/2004302">She Walks in Beauty</a>'s universe! thank you bead for letting me post it ;u;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudless Climes and Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She Walks In Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010015) by [Bead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bead/pseuds/Bead). 



Bella was being casually nosy, poking through Thorin's desk while he was out - she told herself she was just looking for something else to read, of course - when she heard the sound of the elevator door opening. Curious, she wandered out into the hall, only to see a new and entirely unexpected face - a pretty one, very pretty, tall and willowy and red-haired, with a swinging ponytail and a canvas bag slung over one shoulder. Bella may not have been _completely_ comfortable in Thorin's office just yet, but she did know the usual suspects, and she felt a curious defensiveness rise up in her at the thought of a stranger in their space.

Before she could take much umbrage, though, Dwalin rolled out into the hall on his chair and glowered. "If I'd known _you_ 'd be comin' about I'd've made biscuits," he growled, in the tone of the /much/ affronted.

"He didn't tell you?" The young woman was tall, too, and she wasn't even wearing heels, which immediately sent Bella into a fit of jealousy. She could easily have been a model, or an actress, or - 

"Course not," Dwalin was saying with a low chuckle. "I'd reckon he din't even remember you were coming 'imself. Should I phone 'im up?"

"No, I'll wait," and she had a nice smile, too. That was _completely_ unfair, and Bella must have made some small noise to that sentiment, for both heads turned her way.

"Oi, Bella, this is Kili's young lass," Dwalin said, gesturing at her.

"Tauriel Silva," she said, suddenly a bit shy. "I'm sorry, I didn't..." and she turned to Dwalin, looking for an explanation, which Dwalin gave easily.

"And this is Belladonna, _Thorin's_ young lass."

Oh. _Oh_. Bella went pink at the cheeks and tried to stammer something out, that she wasn't _really_ \- but she was, wasn't she? She had best get used to it. She drew herself up to her full height - not that it would do any good - and nodded. "Just Bella, thanks. Can I offer you a scone?"

They were halfway through their first cups of tea when Tauriel began to tell the story (and apparently it was a Story) of how she had met Kili.

"I was an EMT at the time," she said, with an amused little smile. "Kili had a pipe driven right through his thigh - if he'd taken it out, he would've bled out in minutes, it was... very bad. The entire way to the hospital, though, he was making these terrible jokes, and babbling about how I was his guardian angel or something - I don't know, he was charming. In a very, very stupid way," she added, which made Bella laugh because that was more like the Kili she knew. "And he gave me his number before he went into surgery. It was ridiculous and brash and I thought, you know what? Why not." Her little smile over the rim of her teacup was precious - Bella thought, if she looked half as happy when she thought about Thorin, no wonder everyone could tell how head over heels she was.

"Erm, if you don't mind me asking," and Tauriel had to be _nice_ as well as beautiful, didn't she? But Bella reminded herself that she definitely got the better Durinson, and _that_ made her smile. "You said you _were_ an EMT? What do you do now?" She was genuinely curious, she realized. She was someone Bella wanted to know better.

"Oh, I'm in Astrophysics," she said, like it was nothing, and Bella almost spit out her tea.

"I'm sorry??"

"Yeah," Dwalin growled from across the room. "Bloody git was halfway through a medical degree when she decided she wanted to do something even _harder_. It's annoying."

Tauriel didn't look abashed at all; if anything, she was amused. "I got tired of patching up patients like you," she said sweetly. "And besides, I've always loved the stars."

"Too bloody good for him, that's what you are," Dwalin grumbled, and she might have had something to say about that, but there was someone leaning in the doorway to the stairwell.

"Yeah, she is," Kili murmured, and it was ostensibly to Bella but his eyes were all for the girl with the red hair. She lit up when she saw him, too, and jumped out of her chair to run over and give him a kiss - only having to stoop down a little bit to do so. He didn't seem at all embarrassed by their height difference, though, and he kissed her like she was something precious, something too beautiful to contemplate.

_It must be a Durinson trait, then_ , Bella found herself thinking, and had to press her palms to the growing heat in her cheeks. It was true, though. That was exactly what Thorin looked like, when she came into the room. Like she was already the most dear thing in the world to him. Like she was _perfect_.


End file.
